


When Their Affair Had First Started...

by Queenbookworm13



Category: Torchwood
Genre: BBC is a destroyer of souls, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, I'm bad with tags, M/M, Some angst, Sorry!, Spoilers maybe, Tried to keep it fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenbookworm13/pseuds/Queenbookworm13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having some feels with this ship so I decided to write this little snippet.<br/>Kind of around S2E11 <i>Adrift</i><br/> </p><p>  <i>When their affair had first started, Jack let him lay there. He never forced him to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with and did not ask him to participate more.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	When Their Affair Had First Started...

**Author's Note:**

> So I started watching Torchwood (yeah it's taken me long enough!) and that was a bad life choice. OH MY FEELS!  
> I fell in love with Ianto's character and, having watched BBC almost all of my life, decided it was safe to stop after Season 2. Nope! I refuse to carry on! I know how that evil network works! I refuse!
> 
> So here is a short snippet thing. I hope you enjoy. It just came to me after I watched _Adrift_ (S2E11)  
>  All mistakes are my own. If I owned these two...well...I'd end up cuddling the fuck out of them!
> 
>  
> 
> Update 10.April.2013: Did some little corrections to hopefully make it more coherent. I wrote it in a rush so little things slipped by. There are probably mistakes still, but at least this flows better (I hope).

When their affair had first started, Jack let him lay there. He never forced him to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with and did not ask him to participate more. He just let him stare at the ceiling. Sometimes he cried, silently, the tears falling from the corners of his eyes and getting stuck uncomfortably in the shell of his ears. Sometimes he just lay there motionless and let Jack touch him. His body would respond automatically, and no matter how many times Jack asked him if he wanted to stop, he would just shake his head ‘no’ and let the dull ache fill him, numbing his mind.

When their affair had first started, Jack made him lie on his back when he prepared him. He never shushed his crying, never tried to get him to talk unless he asked him a question, and never forced him past certain limits. Jack was gentle, patient, and did not become angry or offended when he wouldn’t do more than make small inhale or sniffling noises, even though Jack gave him his all.

When their affair had first started, Jack did not question why he wanted to be taken from behind. Jack never questioned why he would only let him touch him so much or why he was asked to not talk as much. He could see the distant pain, the fear, the wanting, and the need at the back of Jack’s eyes whenever he’d go in for a kiss and he’d turn his face away just off to the side. Never more than halfway with Jack…he felt he could never catch up.

When their affair had first started, he had cried every time they had sex. Jack wouldn’t say anything apart from asking if he was in any physical pain, and rub soothing hands along his body. He was ashamed. He’d sob and moan his grief into a pillow as Jack filled him, pushing aside the nothing that consumed him, making him feel something. It helped him realise he was still alive. It helped him know that everything was continuing on with the world. That he could live without her…

Jack never chastised him for saying her name when he came. He always kept it soft; nothing more than a cough or a bite upon his tongue, muffled by the pillow and the sound if their skin coming together with the bed groaning under their weight. Jack waited. He waited so patiently for him to heal.

With his soft touches, gentle words, caring actions, and piercing knowing eyes, Jack put Ianto back together piece by piece. One night half way through it he threw his head back and let a deep opened mouth moan rip through him. Jack had faltered, but only for a second. The sight it must have been, seeing him go from robotically blank to suddenly arching into the bed, hips moving back to meet Jack’s thrusts, features scrunched in pleasure.

That was the night he _felt_ again. He _felt_ alive. Truly _alive_. He begged and whined, and touched and tasted, and gave and had, and came and came. He came on his hands and knees, sitting on Jack’s desk, riding him in his chair, bent over the coffee station, and finally flat on his back in bed; his legs wrapped around Jack's upper chest area as his hands squeezed and clawed and pulled and _felt_. Ianto kissed Jack as if he were his life force. He let Ianto swallow his moans, let him bite and lick and shout his desires in his ear.

He had just cried out incoherently every time he came, but he knew by the last one that he was ready. The rolling thunderstorm in his veins sparked and he arched up, gripping finger-marks onto Jack’s skin and repeated his name until it faded into soundless pants of air. Jack came shortly afterwards with a deep groan, filling him once more and stilled to touch and kiss every inch of his face and throat. They both slowed down; nothing but wet passionate kisses and soothing supportive touches.

Ianto watched Jack smile as he opened his eyes to look at him. “Are you good?”

He nodded biting his lip and then bravely kissed him again. Why had he denied himself this full pleasure? Why had it taken him so long? How had he come to deserve Jack’s attention?

 

He stayed with him that night. Their bodies pressed together, fitting perfectly as if the universe had known it had created two separate beings from a whole. The next morning he awoke to find himself alone and aching, but in a way he never knew could feel so good. His body protested as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and his stomach rumbled as the smell of something delicious filled the air. He pulled on his boxers and snatched up the bathrobe, thrown carelessly over a chair, before curiously padding out of the office.

There was a small table laden with food and two chairs set out in front of the couch. The sound of coffee being brewed was like music to his ears. He turned and found Jack, standing buck naked, setting up two mugs and putting the appropriate amounts of sugar and cream each of them preferred, before pouring the black steaming liquid over top and giving them a good stir.

He turned with a smile as if he knew Ianto had been there the whole time. “Good morning,” he handed him a cup as he passed him and sat down at the table. He could do nothing but stare at Jack. “What?”

“You’re nude,” he said stupidly and felt his face flush.

Jack gave him that _look_. The look that made his bones melt and his head spin. “Yes, and you’re wearing my bathrobe.” Ianto quickly pulled the tie and made to shrug it off. “Oh, breakfast _and_ a show?”

He blushed again and pulled it up to cover his shoulder, moving to snag a blanket off the couch and swapped it for the robe. He held the dark blue material toward Jack with his eyes cast down. Jack rose from his seat, grabbed a hold of Ianto’s arm and pulled him forward, running a hand down his side as he pressed their bodies close.

He swallowed and nervously looked at him. “S-sir?”

“No one is here,” he whispered against Ianto’s ear, before stealing a heated kiss, “call me _Jack_.”

Ianto learned then how Jack was skilled in the ways of morning sex in regards to a couch, the tie from a robe, and strawberries. He then learned how wonderful sharing a shower could be.

                 

 

Just the thought of it all sent a shiver along his body. He felt a presence behind him and he pretended to have been in deep thought about his work, before he finished typing up a report. Hands smoothed down his shoulders making his scalp prickle as lips pressed to his temple, transforming into tongue and teeth upon his ear. He gripped the edge of the desk and bit back a sigh in case anyone was around.

“No, gorgeous,” Jack encouraged and moved his hands down to toy with Ianto’s belt. “We’re the only ones here.”

He turned his head to the side to allow him more access and gave into his touch. “They’ll be back soon.”

“Nah, I’ve got them on a goose chase. It’ll take a while.” Jack grabbed Ianto by his tie and pulled him toward the greenhouse.

“Sir!” He groaned as his system went crazy with excitement. What insane thing would he be talked into trying this time? What new toy or angle or flavour? His mind was slapped back into focus when he felt himself pushed against the railing. It was a second before he realised his error. “Jack…?” he begged and played with the front of his coat. God did he love that thing!

Before he could blink his chest was pressed roughly against the greenhouse wall with one of Jack’s hands down his pants and the other turning his face so they could share a kiss that made him shiver all over.

Yes… when their affair had first started, Ianto didn’t think he would make it…now he didn’t know how he had lived without.


End file.
